1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a plurality of bodies and providing various graphic user interfaces according to the angle between the plurality of bodies and a method of providing graphic user interfaces using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals having various functions and shapes come to the market as mobile terminal technology makes rapid progress. However, the size of a mobile terminal is restricted for portability. It is inconvenient for a user to operate the mobile terminal due to a restriction on the size of the display of the mobile terminal.
Accordingly, a variety of researches for solving the restriction on the mobile terminal size have been performed recently, and thus mobile terminals having various body structures come to the market.